Cough Syrup
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Blaine is sick. His roommate Kurt does what he can to help.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt twisted the key, opening the door to his dorm room and frowning when he spotted his roommate sprawled across his bed, several tissues on the floor surrounding his trashcan.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine groaned, flipping over and causing his shirt to ride up, revealing a strip of tan skin. Kurt averted his eyes as the other boy replied, "No."

Kurt frowned. "Still no better?"

"No. I went an bought some medicine, though. " His voice came out nasally, as if he were congested. "Kurt, this sucks." His body seized up and curled into itself as he let loose several hacking coughs, finally spitting into the trashcan. Kurt wrinkled his nose as he set his bag down on his side of their shared room. He approached Blaine, who was now lying on his back and groaning as he rubbed his throat. "It hurts," he whined.

"I know. Hopefully the medicine kicks in soon," Kurt said, leaning over and placing a cool hand on his forehead. "You don't feel like you're running a fever."

"That's because it's allergies," Blaine insisted, closing his eyes and taking shallow, cautious breaths. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Blaine." They had had this argument several times already, to no avail. "What are you taking?"

"Some decongestant and cough syrup." Kurt glanced at the small brown bottle on Blaine's nightstand, picking it up and examining it.

"This stuff?"

"Mmhmm."

Kurt frowned. "When did you get this?"

"I don't know, this morning sometime?"

"Blaine, it's almost half empty! You know you're not supposed to take that much, right?"

Blaine scowled, snatching the bottle back and twisting the lid off before taking a swig. "Don't care, self medicating."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" The half yell, half whine forced another cough from Blaine and Kurt watched as he fought to breath once it had passed.

"Is it helping?"

Blaine shrugged, curling on his side, misery clear on his face.

"Do you need anything? Because I'm about to pass out, I've had a long day." Blaine shook his head and Kurt stood, stretching as he moved about his nightly routine. It was only after he had turned off the lights and settled in bed that Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Kurt flipped over, flicking on his lamp. "What?"

Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking every bit like a sad puppy, his dark brown curls sticking out in every direction, his nose red from multiple tissues and his eyes half open. "Please? I just don't like sleeping alone when I don't feel good."

Kurt could have easily turned down said sad puppy. "Sure."

A small smile passed Blaine's lips and he stood, crossing the room quickly and sliding under the covers when Kurt lifted them for him. "Can I be the big spoon?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my god, you're a cuddle whore."

Blaine hummed in agreement, settling behind Kurt and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Kurt decided that there were worst places he could be.

**A/N: If this seems weird, it's because I wrote it while high on cough syrup. I'm very sick :(**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get high on it again so I can write the second part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Anon: No, the note wasn't sarcastic, I was actually very high on cough syrup until I realized that I had a lot of symptoms of overdosing, so I've been having to get over being sick without the aid of medicine. My own fault, of course, but there you go!**

**And here I go, with the second part! Completely sober, by the way, so I don't know how well it turned out.**

Kurt woke up to someone bouncing on his bed. He groaned, flapping his hand at the annoyance.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine's nasally sick voice whined. "Kurt, you have to wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Kurt mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Kurt, I can't feel my face."

He reached behind him, fingers prodding where he thought Blaine's face was. "Feels fine, still there."

Blaine huffed, swatting his hand away. "No, but Kurt-"

He flipped over, squinting at the bright sunlight pouring through the window next to his bed. "I thought you were sick, why aren't you sleeping right now?"

"Can't sleep," Blaine replied simply. Kurt glanced at his side of the room, noting the empty cough syrup bottle tipped over on the nightstand.

"Oh my god, Blaine, did you drink the rest of that?" Kurt groaned.

"Yeah, I thought it would help." Blaine frowned. "It didn't though, it just made me numb. I feel all floaty, Kurt. Kurt, hey, why do I feel floaty?"

"Because you drank a bottle of cough syrup in, like, a day, Blaine," he huffed, running a hand over his face. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to last for at least a few days."

Blaine finally flopped down next to him, burrowing his face in Kurt's shoulder. "I don't like feeling numb and floaty, though. Make it go away, please Kurt?"

Kurt simply closed his eyes, his hand coming up to stroke his friends' hair. "Let's just go back to sleep, let it wear off, m'kay?"

"Why don't you have class?" Blaine mumbled, sounding already half asleep.

"I do, you just need me more." He could feel the pull of sleep taking him under once again. Too many days of not enough sleep were wearing on him; he needed this just as much as Blaine did.

"Always need you," Blaine breathed, throwing his arm around Kurt's waist once again.

Kurt just hummed in agreement.


End file.
